heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of Gulliver
The Adventures of Gulliver is a 1968 television cartoon produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions. The show is based on the novel Gulliver's Travels. The show aired Saturday mornings on ABC-TV and lasted for one season in original broadcast.Terrace, Vincent (1976). The Complete Encyclopedia of Television Programs 1947-1976 (Vol. 1). South Brunswick and New York: A.S. Barnes and Company. ISBN 0-498-01561-0. Plot While searching for his father, Gary Gulliver and his dog Tagg end up shipwrecked on an island. On this island is the kingdom of Lilliput,http://www.tv.com/shows/the-adventures-of-gulliver/ where its inhabitants have a height of only a few centimeters. Gulliver and his dog are caught by the Lilliputian people, while they're recovering from the shipwreck, but afterwards they become great friends. With the help of the Lilliputian people, Gulliver continues searching for his father and the treasure using a map his father gave to him. Also in search of the treasure is the evil Captain Leech who, in the adventures, is always attempting to steal the map from Gulliver. Broadcast history The 17 episodes produced for the series were originally broadcast on ABC in the fall and winter of 1968-69. The episodes were rerun through the summer of 1970. In 1971, the series became part of The Banana Splits and Friends Show, the syndicated version of The Banana Splits Adventure Hour.Castleman, Harry & Podrazik, Walter J. (1984). The TV Schedule Book. New York: McGraw-Hill Paperbacks. ISBN 978-0070102781. Voice cast * Jerry Dexter – Gary Gulliver * John Stephenson – Captain Leech, Thomas Gulliver (Gary's father), and King Pomp (monarch of Lilliput and Flirtacia's father) * Herb Vigran –Glum (a Lilliputian) * Don Messick –Eager and Tagg (Gary's dog) * Ginny Tyler – Flirtacia (King Pomp's daughter) * Allan Melvin – Bunko Episode listing Additional series credits * Associate Producer: Lew Marshall * Story Direction: Howard Swift * Story by: Ken Spears, Joe Ruby * Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Production Coordinator: Victor O. Schipek * Layouts: John Ahern, Pete Alvarado, Dick Bickenbach, Brad Case, Walt Clinton, Richard Gonzalez, Gary Hoffman, Jack Huber, Tom Knowles, Lance Nolley, Joel Seibel, Don Sheppard * Animation: Ray Abrams, Carlos Alfonso, Bob Bemiller, Ron Campbell, Shannon Lee Dyer, Hugh Fraser, George Goepper, Fernando Gonzales, Sam Jaimes, Volus Jones, Dick Lundy, Ed Parks, Don Patterson, Ray Patterson, Irv Spence, Bob Taylor, Lloyd Vaughan, Allen Wilzbach * Backgrounds: Walt Peregoy, Janet Brown, Sheila Brown, Albert Gmuer, Fernando Montealegre, Gary Niblett, Eric Semones, Peter Van Elk * Titles: Robert Schaefer * Music Director: Ted Nichols * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Roberta Greutert * Xerography: Robert "Tiger" West * Sound Direction: Richard Olson * Film Editing: Geoffrey Griffin, James Yaras * Camera: George Epperson, Charles Flekal, Bill Kotler, Ralph Migliori, Cliff Shirpser, Roy Wade References External links * * Doin' The Banana Split! – "The Adventures Of Gulliver" Episode Guide * * Category:1960s American animated television series Category:1970s American animated television series Category:1968 American television series debuts Category:1970 American television series endings Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:Gulliver's Travels Category:Hanna-Barbera superheroes Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television